Una cita y varios obstáculos
by XNeko-AliceX
Summary: Shun invita a Alice a salir... pero en el camino se encuentran a ciertas personas que complican las cosas, en especial una. ShunxAlice


**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

><p>- ¡Espérame Runo!- pedía una pelinaranja. Alice Gehabich, 15 años, ojos marrones, cabello ondulado y de color anaranjado. A cualquiera le parecería la típica chica bonita (presumida y tonta) pero los que hicieran esa descripción a esa chica estaban totalmente erróneos.<p>

- Si no te hubieras desvelado anoche pensando en quien sabe quién- dijo pícaramente una joven peliazul- no se te hubiese hecho tarde- dijo mientras proseguía su camino. Runo Misaki 15 años, ojos verdes y un cabello de un raro color azul. Tenía su carácter un poco fuerte pero sabe ablandarse cuando es necesario.

- No estaba pensando en Shun- gritaba Alice totalmente ruborizada. De repente se fijó en lo que había dicho pero ya era tarde como para cerrar la boca.

- Yo nunca dije Shun ¿O sí?- preguntó la peliazul divertida, su amiga estaba más que roja.

Siguieron caminando y terminaron de hacer los mandados. Al volver al café acomodaron los víveres y subieron a sus habitaciones.

- Y… ¿A qué hora es la cita?- preguntó curiosa Runo mientras buscaba algo en un cajón.

- A las 3 de la tarde. Nos veremos en el muelle- decía totalmente tranquila.

- Alice…- susurró Runo. La llamada solo la miró dudosa- son las 2:30… solo tienes media hora- gritaba la peliazul. Alice comenzó a alistarse y en unos minutos salió corriendo a su destino.

A la distancia pudo divisar a un muchacho de cabellos negros. Apresuró el paso y llego jadeando.

- De nuevo se te olvido despistada- dijo con una sonrisa ladina. Shun Kazami, 17 años, ojos color dorados y cabellos negros y lacios un poco arriba de sus hombros.

Alice se disculpaba innumerables veces mientras Shun sonreía. La tomó de la mano y se fueron caminando hacia un pequeño parquecito que estaba cercano. La brisa jugaba con el cabello de los jóvenes. Alice miraba a todos lados con una gran sonrisa, le encantaba estar acompañada de su mejor amigo. A pesar de que ella lo quería como algo más.

Al llegar Shun divisó una banca vacía y se sentó quedando frente a una linda fuente. Alice lo imitó pero olvidando que no había comido su estómago gritaba por comida. La pelinaranja no pudo más que sonrojarse ya que el pelinegro se reía a más no poder.

- Ahora vuelvo- dijo para después levantarse dejando sola a Alice.

Pasaron unos minutos y ella aburrida movía alegremente sus piernas. A pesar de ser una joven de 15 años a veces tenía costumbres infantiles; como mover las piernas o simplemente inflar sus cachetes para reclamar algo.

- Toma- dijo Shun que acababa de volver. Le entregó una pastelito que queso. Uno de los bocadillos favoritos de su amiga.

- Muchas gracias- dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Shun solo desvió la mirada evitando que Alice viera su evidente sonrojo.

Estuvieron platicando un buen rato. Diversos temas salieron a la luz. Proyectos escolares, sus amigos, algún que otro pretendiente de Alice… un momento… ¿¡Que!

- ¿Klaus y Shadow?- decía incrédulo el moreno.

- Si, ambos me invitaron a salir el mismo día y a la misma hora… ¿Qué hago?- pidió consejo la joven sin notar los celos de su compañero.

- Pues diles que no a ambos y ya- dijo Shun. Como si fuera lo más fácil y obvio del mundo.

- Quizás para ti sea fácil con tantas fans rechazadas… pero para mí no lo es- decía triste la pelinaranja.

- Pero que cosas dices… tantos pretendientes detrás de ti y ¿No sabes qué hacer?- dijo Shun celoso pero tratando de sonar divertido.

- ¿Qué caso tiene tener tantos chicos si la persona de la cuál estoy enamorada no me presta atención?- dijo Alice con una sonrisa melancólica. Shun notó que no era el mejor tema de conversación, además ese comentario no le cayó muy bien… ¿Enamorada de otra persona? y mejor siguieron caminando.

Después de tanto pasear Shun llevó a Alice a una pista de hielo. El pagó la entrada de la pelinaranja y se sentó a observarla mientras veía como se colocaba los patines.

Alice sintió una mirada y al girarse se topó con los ojos de Shun, que la veían fijamente. Alice no podía sostener la mirada con el pelinegro y como último recurso la desvió con el pretexto de ajustarse los patines.

De repente reaccionó que la única que usaba patines era ella y se acercó al moreno que tenía su mirada en el techo de la plaza.

- ¿No vas a entrar?- preguntó Alice inocentemente. Shun la miró dudando si responderle.

- No. No soy nada bueno patinando- dijo Shun con una expresión de "rencor" hacia el hielo. Alice sonrió y le dijo que si cambiaba de opinión lo esperaba adentro.

Alice giraba alrededor de la pista y de vez en cuando realizaba alguna que otra maniobra como cuando solía practicar este deporte.

Shun se encontraba sentado en una de las bancas. Muchas féminas contemplaban al pelinegro de pies a cabeza, pero estas no notaban que Shun miraba totalmente embobado a la pelinaranja que patinaba dentro de la pista.

Un muchacho se tropezó y tumbó a la pelinaranja al suelo por un "accidente". Shun se alteró pero se calmó un poco al ver que Alice se levantaba pacíficamente. De repente el joven comienza a platicar con su amiga. Shun se estaba quemando de celos, de no ser porque el hielo estaba refrigerado lo derretiría.

- ¿Entonces antes patinabas?- se preguntó así mismo el muchacho que platicaba alegremente con Alice. Ella asintió en silencio.

- Pero lo dejé hace tiempo- agregó ella. El joven solo la observó sorprendido.

Shun no soportaba más el provecho que ese tipo sacaba ventaja de la ausencia del moreno.

Se levantó de su asiento dejando decepcionadas a sus nuevas integrantes de su club de Fans y pidió un par de patines. Se los colocó rápidamente y entró a toda velocidad a la pista de hielo.

Alice no se había percatado que el pelinegro hacía la lucha contra el hielo para poder alcanzarla.

- Alice… ¿Me ayudas?- pidió Shun tragándose su orgullo. Alice sonrió y dejó a su "amigo" para ayudar al pelinegro.

A la pelinaranja se le cayó de su bolsa sus llaves. Y al no poder recogerlas debido a que ayudaba a sostener a Shun, le pidió a su acompañante.

- Makoto… ¿Puedes pasarme mis llaves por favor?- pidió amablemente y el asintió.

Al recogerla se fijó en un peculiar dije de plata con una piedras morada en el centro.

- Aquí tienes- dijo dándole la llave. Alice le agradeció –Alice… ¿será que algún día podamos…- no terminó ya que el pelinegro lo estaba fulminando con la mirada –digo…. espero que nos veamos de nuevo, tengo que irme- dijo desapareciendo casi instantáneamente.

- Que raro… ¿por qué se habrá ido así?- preguntó Alice al moreno. Este solo encogió los hombros.

Ambos estuvieron un largo rato platicando y al escuchar sus estómagos exigir alimentos decidieron ir a comer a alguna parte.

Estaban muy lejos de la sabrosa comida de Runo por lo que fueron a otra cafetería cercana. Rápidamente los atendieron.

- Buenas tardes señorita… ¿Qué desea?- dijo seductoramente el muchacho ignorando al moreno. Esto le molestó, no le agrada que otros chicos actúen o traten a Alice de esa manera tan… afectuosa.

Alice pidió su orden y el joven le dio una sonrisa. Al momento de que Shun pidió su orden este le dirigió una mueca de fastidio mientras que Shun le regaló una mirada asesina. Alice lo notó y le preguntó a Shun el porqué de esa expresión, él solo guardo silencio.

Ambos comieron y Shun pagó la cuenta. Shun decidió que irían al parque de diversiones, y Alice totalmente gustosa aceptó.

Un cómodo silencio invadía a los jóvenes. Alice miraba con una expresión divertida a su alrededor mientras que Shun la miraba discretamente.

- Oye Shun- le llamó Alice. Shun se detuvo y giró para mirarla – Olvidé preguntarte… ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión en la pista de hielo?- preguntó la chica inocentemente.

Shun no pudo evitar sonrojarse e intentó buscar una excusa. La cual después de unos segundos pensando nació una idea.

- Me aburrí sentado en la banca- dijo serenamente aunque por dentro estaba más que nervioso. Alice solo sonrió de una manera extraña para Shun… parecía alegre pero a la vez decepcionada.

El camino se invadió nuevamente de un silencio. Solo que esta vez era un poco incómodo. Shun se maldecía a sí mismo mentalmente por su cobardía y orgullo con respecto a lo que sentía por la pelinaranja. Alice solo caminaba inconscientemente mientras ella divagaba en sus pensamientos. Era cierto que ella estaba enamorada de Shun, pero temía que al decírselo perdiera su amistad al pensar que ella era como las otras chicas que lo acosaban. El solo pensar eso hacía que los ánimos de la pelinaranja se fueran al suelo.

- Llegamos- avisó Shun, sacando a Alice de su mente.

Ella sonrió. A pesar de no tan lejos de la cuidad rara vez iban a esa "feria". Los ojos de la pelinaranja brillaban intensamente, ese sitio le traía múltiples recuerdos.

- Alice… ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Shun al ver a la pelinaranja en su mundo de sueños nuevamente.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Date prisa!- lo jaló Alice dentro del parque.

Shun veía a la pelinaranja tan entusiasmada que mejor decidió sentarse a esperar su elección.

- Que tal si a la montaña rusa, o quizás al carrusel, o mejor a… ¿Shun?- dijo al notar la ausencia del moreno. Comenzó a mirar a todos lados hasta que dio con su acompañante que la veía con una risa burlona en una banca. Ella se acercó rápidamente, detestaba estar sola y más en un sitio tan grande.

- Moooo Shun eres malo- habló infantilmente. Por reflejo Alice se cubrió la boca, esa personalidad infantil salía a flote inconscientemente estando cerca del pelinegro. Shun solo reía de la actitud tan "madura! de su amiga.

- Si… soy muy malo- mencionó entre risas a la pelinaranja que no hacía más que ruborizarse.

- ¿A cuál primero?- preguntó Alice cambiando el tema. Shun pensó por unos segundos y luego rió "malévolamente". Sin avisar tomó a Alice de la mano y se formaron en la cola para entrar a una "mansión embrujada".

Alice tragó saliva, sabía que a Shun le gustaban este tipo de atracciones. Pero él no sabía que ella los detestaba. Al punto de vista de Alice ¿Quién pagaría para encerrarte en un sitio que no conoces y te dieran sustos de muerte?... la respuesta… Shun.

Alice iba a protestar pero al ver al pelinegro extrañamente ansioso por entrar mejor decidió armarse de valor. Pues no quería arruinarle la diversión.

Llegaron finalmente a la entrada y al parecer de Alice se veía aterradora. Shun rió como si tuviera enfrente un divertido reto.

- Vamos- le ofreció la mano Shun, Alice la tomó tímidamente. Unos segundos después ambos entraron perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

- ¿S-Shun?- preguntó nerviosa la pelinaranja. El susodicho se paró de repente.

- ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó- Si tienes miedo podemos salir- ofreció. Alice se negó y continuaron caminando.

El sitio tenía telarañas, insectos, incluso se veía el panorama cubierto por una fina neblina. De repente un ruido estruendoso sonó haciendo que la pelinaranja se aferrara a Shun.

- Alice… enserio… si quieres podemos salir- insistió nuevamente el pelinegro al ver a su amiga aguantando unas lágrimas de miedo.

- Ya te había dicho que no- insistió la pelinaranja. No quería que su amigo la tachara de miedosa, ella no era orgullosa… pero esta vez, tan solo esta vez tendría que serlo para no quedar mal con Shun.

Shun rió para sus adentros. El sabía que no quería salir porque él mismo le había pedido entrar a esa atracción. La abrazó por la cintura y continuaron caminando.

Shun estaba sonrojado a más no poder. De seguro era el único. Unos minutos atrás había salido un tipo disfrazado de zombi se acercó corriendo y luego rápidamente se fue a otro pasillo. Alice del susto que se llevó brincó y inconscientemente (o quizás no tanto) abrazó al pelinegro.

Al fin salieron. Alice estaba un poco más tranquila, su gran martirio había terminado. Shun le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza en modo de felicitación. Alice sonrió un poco asustada por lo ocurrido anteriormente.

- Escoges el siguiente- anunció el pelinegro. Alice lo meditó unos segundos y luego señaló un juego. Este era una especie de montaña rusa solo que los asientos no eran de dos pasajeros como ordinariamente son sino de a tres.

Al llegar su turno ambos subieron a un mismo vagón, pero quedó uno vació donde una muchacha de cabellos azules y ojos verdes se sentó.

- Hola- saludó alegremente a Shun. Este solo le dirigió una mirada.

- Hola- mencionaron Alice y Shun. Alice alegre y energética como siempre y Shun demasiado tosco.

- ¿Se conocen?- preguntó con cierta molestia en su voz. Ambos asintieron en silencio.

- Me llamo Alice- se presentó la pelinaranja. Fabia la miró seria.

- Shun- dijo cortante.

- Fabia Sheen- dijo la muchacha dirigiéndole una risa seductora al moreno. Shun solo la ignoró y Alice al ver las intenciones de la chica solo se alejó.

El juego dio inicio y en la primera bajada Alice gritaba de alegría, Shun se percató que había una del doble de la altura. Esta no se veía desde afuera y de seguro que era demasiado alta para el gusto de la pelinaranja. Al abrir los ojos y mirar el próximo descenso la chica se puso nerviosa. Shun la tomó de la mano y le dirigió una sonrisa inspirándole un poco de calma.

Fabia notó esto y los celos la invadieron. La bajada comenzó y al sentirse ignorada se abrazó a uno de los brazos del pelinegro con el pretexto de estar asustada. Alice se fijó y de inmediato giró su mirada al lado opuesto del moreno y soltó su mano.

Bajaron del juego y Alice se adelantó a Shun y a la nueva "acompañante".

- ¿Me acompañan a la rueda de la fortuna?- preguntó la ojiverde. Alice asintió a pesar de no querer ir y Shun fue porque la pelinaranja iría.

Shun, Alice y Fabia se formaron. Los vagones eran en parejas, y ellos era los últimos tres de la fila. Fabia se acomodó de manera que entrara en el mismo vagón que el pelinegro y Alice entró en uno ella sola.

- Lo sabía… Shun jamás se fijaría en mí- decía con gran tristeza en su voz. Ella lo quería mucho desde que era unos niños. Pero nunca se lo había dicho.

Ella seguía regañándose mientras que Shun rogaba por que la rueda gigante avanzara más rápido. No le agradaba para nada estar con esa chica.

- Imagino que vives cerca de aquí ¿No?- preguntaba Fabia. Tenía la oportunidad de conquistar al pelinegro y no dejaría pasarla.

- Si…- respondió mirando por la pequeña ventana.

- ¿Tienes novia?- preguntó usando de nuevo ese tono seductor en su voz. Como si tuviera una gran confianza con el muchacho recostó su cabeza en el hombro del moreno. Este se sorprendió pero no le dijo nada para evitar ser grosero.

- No… pero hay alguien que me interesa- respondió Shun un tanto distante. Fabia abrió los ojos de golpe, tenía que ganarse la confianza del chico para mínimo conseguir una cita formal con él.

Iba a preguntar algo más pero la puerta se abrió y Shun salió dejando a Fabia dentro. Cuando salió vio al pelinegro comprándole un algodón de azúcar a la pelinaranja.

- Verdaderamente es un fastidio- dijo la peliazul con rabia hacia Alice.

No le entraba en la cabeza como es que un chico como Shun se fijaba en alguien tan poca cosa como esa tal Alice. Ningún muchacho resistía los encantos de la ojiverde y Shun no sería el primero.

Se dirigió a paso veloz hacia la "pareja" y saludó nuevamente. Alice solo respondió sin mucho entusiasmo, pues ya sabía que si estaba con ellos era por el ojidorado. Shun solo rodó los ojos y mentalmente pidió clemencia por sí mismo.

- ¿Qué tal si vamos al paintball?- sugirió animada la peliazul. Aunque más que una sugerencia parecía una orden, pues ella llevaba jalando al pelinegro y siguiéndolos iba una deprimida Alice – Si que es como un perro faldero- pensaba mirando de reojo a cierta ojimarrón.

Llegaron y se pusieron de acuerdo con otros siete jugadores en jugar de manera todos contra todos. Alice escogió pintura morada, Shun verde y Fabia amarilla.

Todos buscaron un escondite y aguardaron al ruido del silbato. Después de que este sonara todos se movían cuidadosamente buscando a sus "enemigos". Fabia buscaba con cierto rencor a la pelinaranja, si la manchaba de pintura Shun se fijaría en sus habilidades "francotiradoras" y la halagaría.

Shun buscaba para ayudar a Alice, ella no era del tipo que atacaba o disparaba al blanco. Usualmente Alice planea y Shun lo cumple. Así es su manera de jugar y de esa manera jugarían. El problema era encontrarla antes que los demás.

Unos minutos después pudo ver cierto bulto de color morado y negro entre unos arbustos. Shun rió mentalmente del camuflaje de Alice.

- ¿Algún plan?- dijo Shun. De seguro Alice también había pensado en encontrarse y armar una alianza. Alice rió y asintió.

- El jugador rojo está en uno de los arboles… ¿Ves esa rama semi caída?- preguntó Alice. Shun asintió. – Dispara allí, y luego nos moveremos detrás de esas piedras, atrás una especie de túnel que te lleva al otro lado del campo- dijo Alice astutamente.

Shun esperó a que Alice se dirigiera al sitio escogido y disparó la bala. Se escuchó un quejido. Había dado al blanco, rápidamente cambió su ubicación al previsto.

-Dentro de ese tronco están tres jugadores, el de naranja, blanco y azul. Yo me acercaré de un lado y tú del otro- dijo Alice. Shun aceptó y se colocaron en posición. A la cuenta de tres se dejaron ver y jalaron el gatillo.

Cuatro fuera… queda una.

- Queda Fabia- dijo Alice bajando la mirada. No quería competir con alguien conocido… pero era un juego ¿No?- a buscarla- dijo sonriente.

Se separaron para cubrir mayor terreno. Fabia estaba siguiendo al pelinegro y lo llamó.

- Hola- dijo sonriente. Shun le apuntó con la pistola.

- Cálmate no tengo intención de ganar…. fue divertido- dijo la ojiverde.

Estuvieron "conversando" unos minutos hasta que Fabia vio acercarse a la pelinaranja detrás de Shun. Era ahora o nunca. Fabia se abalanzó al pelinegro provocando que cayera al suelo y Fabia comenzó a besarlo, Shun al estar sorprendido por lo que estaba pasando sin querer abrió un poco sus labios haciendo que la peliazul aprovechara y profundizara el beso.

- S-Shun- murmuró la pelinaranja. Se sentía hecha pedazos, no pudo más y tiró el rifle de pintura para irse corriendo.

- ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!- gritó Shun enojado con Fabia.

- ¿Acaso no era tu amiga?... siendo así ¿Por qué te molesta que nos haya visto?- preguntó Fabia molesta por la reacción del moreno. Ella esperaba que le devolviera el beso… pero ¿no?

Shun se fue dejando a Fabia hablando sola. Salió del campo a buscar a Alice. Ella no era del tipo que gustaba de estar sola… pero acabando de ver lo ocurrido de seguro estaba molesta con él.

Dio vueltas por todo el sitio y finalmente la halló recargada en un barandal. Solo veía fijamente en agua de un lago. Shun se acercó hacia ella. Por lo visto estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera lo vio llegar, de no haber sido por que la llamó no hubiera notado su presencia.

- ¿Alice?- dijo Shun sacando a la pelinaranja de su mente. Esta solo lo miró y luego desvió su mirada incapaz de sostenerla.

-¿Pasa algo?- respondió

Shun dirigió su vista a un llavero peculiar que colgaba de las llaves de la pelinaranja.

- ¿Aun lo tienes?- dijo sorprendido el moreno. Ella asintió.

-Tú me lo regalaste hace mucho tiempo- le recordó la pelinaranja –Etto… perdón por interrumpirlos hace un rato- dijo apenada y a la vez deprimida.

- Si hablas por lo de Fabia olvídalo. No interrumpiste nada… más bien me salvaste de ella- dijo con expresión de fastidio.

Alice lo miró con una expresión de duda combinada con alegría. Shun se acercó y nuevamente le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza.

- ¿Te puedo decir algo?- dijo el moreno mientras que al mismo tiempo abrazaba a la pelinaranja por la cintura. Ella estaba sonrojada pero igual asintió- Te dije que rechazaras a Klaus y Shadow por que no me dan buena espina-soltó Shun seriamente. Alice se sonrojó ¿Acaso se preocupaba por ella?

–En la pista de hielo entré porque te ví platicando con ese tal Makoto- agregó Shun. –Y tenía esa expresión en el restaurante porque me enojo la manera de mirarte de ese tipo- mencionó Shun desviando su mirada, mientras Alice se sonrojaba.

-¿P-Por qué?- preguntó una Alice sonrojada.

- Por el simple hecho que me dan celos- confesó sonrojado el pelinegro. Alice se sorprendió ¿Shun celoso?... ¿Acaso tenía la más remota posibilidad que la viera como algo más que una amiga?

- ¿Pero por qué estarías celoso?- preguntó la pelinaranja aún incrédula

- Por el simple hecho de que te amo- respondió totalmente sonrojado, Alice estaba en Shock no sabía si de la sorpresa o de la alegría.

Ella se zafó del abrazo de Shun y se giró para abrazarlo de frente.

- Gracias… porque yo también te amo- agregó Alice.

Shun le respondió el abrazo por unos segundos y luego se separó para darle un beso a la pelinaranja. Ella gustosa lo respondió. Unos segundos después se separaron y Alice lo jalaba con dirección al parque.

- ¿A dónde me arrastras?- le dijo entre risas.

- A la rueda de la fortuna- dijo con una risa –solo que esta vez tú subirás conmigo- dijo Alice inflando los cachetes. Shun sonrió y se acercó a ella para tomarla de la cintura y dirigirse al juego.

- Yo prefiero la casa del terror… allí aunque no quieras terminas abrazándome- Se burló con una risa ladina. Alice se sonrojó y sacó la lengua.

- Cuando volvemos a casa dormiré como nunca- dijo con cansancio la pelinaranja. Shun no se guardó el comentario.

-Eso si te dejo dormir- mencionó seductoramente en el oído de la pelinaranja. La cual se sonrojó repentinamente.

- ¡Dan te contagió lo pervertido!- gritó Alice.

- ¿De qué hablas?... La pervertida serás tú… no te dejaría dormir porque te estaría molestando en la noche- dijo Shun aclarando su comentario de doble sentido- ¿Qué mentalidad tienes Alice Gehabich?- agregó burlonamente, él le había jugado otra broma y ella no podía hacer nada más que sonrojarse.

Aunque lo que Alice había dicho era verdad… si había sido un largo día. Y tenían mucho que contarles a los chicos.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí un... pues no se si sea oneshot ya que está un poco largo. Pero bueno... aquí un fic de Shun y Alice<br>Muchas gracias por leer y hasta pronto ;D****  
>Criticas y reviews bien aceptados :)<strong>


End file.
